My Lover's Gone
by Mrs. Nataly Snape
Summary: Songfic.Oneshot.Song by Dido. Hermione is home alone and waiting for the return of her husband. But will he return?


**Title: My Lover's Gone.**

**Author: Mrs. Nataly Snape**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the song.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This is my first songfic. So I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy.

**My Lover's Gone**

_My lover's gone_

_His boots no longer by my door_

_He left at dawn_

_And as I slept I felt him go_

_Returns no more_

Waking up in the bed that she shares with her husband, knowing without opening her eyes that he's not there.

She felt him leave the bed late last night. Getting up off the bed she walks to the living room and sits on the couch in front of the fire. While staring in the fire, she's hoping and praying that last night was the last time she will be with her husband.

_I will not watch the ocean_

_My lover's gone_

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again_

_Bring him home again_

She loves him with all her heart. They've been to hell and back to be together. Everyone they know didn't like the idea of there relationship. Except for Albus Dumbledore. He was happy for the couple. He, after all gave them his blessing and the okay to continue. So there did. And after Hermione graduated, with high honors, six months later they got married. Hermione will never forget it, she felt like it was yesterday that she said 'I Do', to the one man she loves. It was a beautiful ceremony; it took place in a rose garden at Hogwarts. Only a few people attended the ones that the couple trusted the most. Professor Victor, Flitwick, Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pince, Madam Hooch and Hagrid were the ones that went. While Dumbledore perform the ceremony, McGonagall and Lupin were witnesses. Ginny was maid of honor and Draco was best man. Hermione was just breath taking, with her long chestnut hair down in a soft curl and wearing a silver tiara of Austrian crystals and diamonds. Her wedding dress was made of white satin, pink embroidery, crystal beading and pearls, a strapless princess line gown redingote with beaded border lace-up back with back modesty piece and a semi-cathedral train. Everything went perfectly smooth; everyone was having a great time. And in the middle of the party the newlyweds went to there private quarters and have not been seen until the next day for a late dinner.

_My lover's gone_

_I know that kiss will be my last_

_No more his song_

_The tune upon his lips has passed_

Hermione had a smile on her face at the memory of her wedding. Getting off the couch, she walks to the window in the living room looking out at the ocean. It is a beautiful view; the full moon gives a wonderful glow over the ocean. Looking up at the moon her thoughts go to the love of her life, how she wishes he was there with her.

"Please gods protect him. I don't know what I'll do without him. He's my whole life." Still looking out the window she felt tears going down eyes at the memory of last night. The way he held her, kissed her, and the especially the way he made love to her as if it was going to be the last time. Something deep down inside her told her it just might be true. That after tonight she'll not see the father of her unborn baby.

_I sing alone_

_While I watch the ocean_

_My lover's gone_

Hermione just wishes that she can be with her husband and friends, to help them fight in the final battle. But instead she's here alone in there Ireland home, taking care of herself and of her unborn baby.

"Why did I get pregnant so damed early in my marriage?"

There have only been married for six months and then all of a sudden… BAM! She's pregnant. Don't get me wrong he was really excited that he is going to be a father. He loves her and the baby so much that he would do anything to protect them. He would give them his life if he had to.

"Please gods bring him home. Bring him to us safely." She said out to the moon as she slowly rubbing her belly.

_No earthly ships will ever bring him home again_

Suddenly, hearing a sound from the doorway; Hermione turns around, quickly and quietly runs to her room to get her wand. Returning to the living room, from the bedroom, her wand at the ready. The door knob turned really slowly and the door opened, and revealing a shadow figure. The shadow walked in the house slowly as if with caution. Hermione who is hiding behind the door in a disillusion charmed, so that the intruder would not know she's there. Ready to throw the first curse, she stops. Looking at the intruder, who happens to have both hands up in the air as if surrendering, was tall and lean, just like her husband. As if the man knew what she was thinking, let alone know where she was standing. He said, "Hermione, love it's me."

Thinking it might be a trick. She walks away from behind the door as quietly as she can to the front of the fireplace. Still in the disillusion charm so he can't see where she's really at, she starts asking him questions that only her and her husband would know. Slowly walks around the room in different directions, as to not let him know where she's at.

"If it is you, then where did we have dinner last night?"

"Here at the house."

"Was anyone else here beside us?"

"Yes. It was Albus, Minerva, Lupin and Draco." He always did hate saying Remus' name if he can help it.

"Then what was it I told you and everyone at dinner?"

"That we are going to have a baby" That was true, she did tell everyone that she's pregnant the last night. What if Voldemort had gone to her husband memory and told one of the death eaters to go to there house in a disguised to kill her and the baby. Thinking really hard she had to think of a question that only he would know. Aha! She's got it.

_Bring him home again_

"Who did I lose my virginity to?" The look of hurt and anger went across his face so fast that if she wasn't looking at him, then she would've missed it all together. But the anger in his voice was proof enough that this man is her husband

"It was not me. It was Draco Xavier Malfoy." With a big smile on her face she removing the disillusion charm she ran up to her man and throw her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the love and passion that can be put in a kiss. And circling his arms around his lovely wife's waist he return the kiss with the same passion and love he can muster.

"It's over!! It's finally over, my love!!" He said after breaking the kiss. "He's gone. Potter did it. He finally destroyed the Dark Lord! We can finally live our lives without hiding anymore; we can tell everyone that we're happily married."

"Oh, I am so happy. I can't wait to tell everyone that I love you with all my heart." Looking up to his eyes she can see the love in them.

"I love you Hermione Ann Snape, with all my heart."

"And I love you Severus Aamir Snape, till my last dying breath." Smiling she place her arms around his neck and kisses him with her love, and he kissed her back with the same love.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!


End file.
